Watching
by oyasumikoneko666
Summary: Let's say that Shinichi might know more about the Black Organization than everyone thinks. This was an EXPERIMENT
1. Chapter 1

**_A Prologue Of Sorts: Mistreat You_**

You should know by now,

That you belong to me

You breathe because I want you to

And if I let you live that time

Was only because I can't stop watching you

I know you feel it

Because I don't really care to disguise this sadistic urge of stalking you

I don't think you care anyhow

You're too much of an exhibitionist yourself

One more voyeur shouldn't be a problem for you…

You know you only exist because of me

We're tied together

By an unyielding fate

But still you never really tried to let go

Not when you held me so close to you we could've merged.

I was able to see the darker you

The one you tried to keep locked away from everyone else's eyes

And that's why

I'll always be obsessed with you

Stalking you

Haunting you…

I will mistreat you

I will confuse you

Blur everything in your life

With the sole exception of myself

Inserting ghastly thoughts

In your drowsy mind

While you're in the brink of unconsciousness

I love your nightmares

And love to smell your fear

So easy to taste in your skin

The sweaty heap of limbs you wake up in when you dream of me

You should see the sheer horror etched into your beautiful face

When you see the fleeting contour of my shadow

It's completely worth the risk of getting caught.

We both crave this warped balance

The pitiful game of push and pull we have fallen into

You could say

That we were meant to be

But hey

If you're not MY stupid detective

Then what are we?

-.-

**AN: You could call this a study of sorts in getting myself to know more of one of my DC's favourite characters, Gin...there's a first chapter for this being written already, but still needs to be fixed soo...yeah...  
**

**reviews? commentaries? anything to say?**


	2. A Chapter Of Sorts

**AN: um, so it took me forever to update, and it's short and I suck and yeah...**

Being a killer makes you wary, makes you paranoid, but, more than anything, it makes you wise…wise at lurking, at following, at suspecting, makes you wise at being paranoid…but one thing is senseless, unfounded paranoia, and another completely unrelated thing is certainty, and he was certain that one of his unexpected 'targets' kept following him, watched him, it was so hard to believe that someone like him could be thinking (and worrying over‼) such a trivial thing, so that's why he didn't even bother trying to explain it to Vodka, his partner probably wouldn't understand anyhow…and even if he didn't really have any kind of proof about this, and even if it was kind of difficult to remember that boy's face because they'd only seen him once, he was still trying to convince himself that it was true, that it wasn't only a cold sensation that crept its way up his spine rapidly from time to time and that all the previous killing wasn't getting to him by driving him insane because as far as he could remember, he couldn't have cared less about it at the time…

There were two main possibilities in all this, one was that his little watcher was really dumb at concealing himself, that one was really laughable because it meant certain death taking into account who was the one being watched, and the other one was more sinister you could say, this possibility stated that, whoever his watcher was and wherever he was, he knew how to locate him and was deliberately letting himself be noticed, just enough to elicit anxiety and a consuming craving only to disappear before being noticed completely, just to begin the cycle later on…that was interesting in itself.

But, there was this part that disturbed him the most, it was like a flashback, when awake it hit him like clips cropped from a movie and that didn't quite fit together…in his dreams, it kept repeating itself over and over again, like a broken movie, chopped up into fragments and then put back together haphazardly, messing up with the timeline, each time a different sequence.

It was a situation in which, if possible, Gin wouldn't be caught dead…and still, the clearness of it seemed to demonstrate that it actually happened, and that it wasn't just a hallucination, more like a dull memory getting brighter by the second, coming back bit by bit, before being smashed to pieces and rearranged once again.

In one of the versions his mind arranged, he vaguely remembered a painful tug to his scalp that meant someone had almost pulled his hair out of his skin, somehow catching him off-guard, but, how he'd suddenly drifted into unconsciousness and left a gap in time before waking up to a horrible headache still remained a mystery, laced with nausea and light amnesia, it made him think of a concussion and possible brain damage…it was so hard to think, to concentrate in anything, even in the extremely warm and moist air that surrounded him.

In another version, the nausea was still there, but the headache was mixed with dizziness, not the one that comes with severe trauma, more like a chemical, hazy one…a mild sedative. But this time, that wasn't the worst part...what made him anxious was the fact that he couldn't move, he was tied to some kind of posts, his arms and legs were, whatever was under him was soft, like a mattress or a couch, in fact, anything large enough for him to lie down and still have room for someone else sitting next to him that kept touching his hair and asking why he grew it so long when it obviously could be used as a disadvantage? And with such a pretentious and YOUNG voice…

-.-

Complaints?? Reviews?? Death Threats??


End file.
